<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Undercover by mikkimouse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22638373">Undercover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse'>mikkimouse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Valentine's Extravaganza III [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, M/M, Trope Bingo Round 14, Undercover Missions, getting caught</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:08:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22638373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"We don't have another way out!" </p>
<p>Poe walked around the front of the desk. They had no time and all he had was a very bad idea. "I'm going to kiss you." </p>
<p>Finn's eyes doubled in size. "You're going to—"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Finn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Valentine's Extravaganza III [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Undercover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Aw yes, the good ol' "kissing to avoid detection" trope. </p>
<p>This fic also fills the square for "Undercover Missions" on my <a href="https://mad-madam-m.dreamwidth.org/17415.html">Trope Bingo card.</a></p>
<p>(I still haven't seen TROS, so this is probably not compliant with the end of the trilogy...then again, the last time I said that about a fic, it turned out I <em>had</em> actually written something mostly compliant so *SHRUGS* XD)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Someone's coming," Finn said from his position by the door. </p>
<p><em>Shit, shit</em>. Poe stared at the datapad on the table in front of him. The transmission was only eight-seven percent complete; if he and Finn got caught before it finished sending, they'd lose vital information and their cover would be blown. And of course there wasn't another way out of this damn room. </p>
<p>"<em>Poe!</em>" Finn hissed. "They're almost here. We've got to—" </p>
<p>"Get over here," Poe said. </p>
<p>"Get—<em>what?</em>" But Finn came over anyway. "We don't have another way out!" </p>
<p>Poe walked around the front of the desk. Now <em>he</em> could hear the footsteps in the hallway. They had no time and all he had was a very bad idea. "I'm going to kiss you." </p>
<p>Finn's eyes doubled in size. "You're going to—" </p>
<p>Poe did just that, cutting off the protest. Finn made a noise of surprise in the back of his throat, and Poe tried to implant <em>please, just follow my lead</em> directly into his mind. He hoped, he <em>prayed </em>they could play it off as having slipped off from the party downstairs to find a place to get some alone time, but that would depend on both of them getting with the program and fast.</p>
<p>Finn made another noise, and then his hands were in Poe's hair and he was kissing back as if his life depended on it and Poe was suddenly in <em>so far</em> over his head. </p>
<p>He put his hands on Finn's waist and pushed him back against the desk, hard enough to send something clattering to the floor, but Poe could not begin to care about it. He'd wanted to do this for so long now—the kissing Finn, not the getting caught breaking into a private study while on an undercover mission—but had mentally put it in the list of things that were never going to happen. But now it <em>was</em>, even if it was under duress, and it was so much better than Poe had ever thought it might be. </p>
<p>"What the <em>hell</em> is going on here?!" </p>
<p>The new voice had Poe springing back, putting distance between him and Finn, because somehow in the whole five seconds they'd been kissing, Poe had managed to forget that they were about to get interrupted. Interrupted by one of their host's many servants, this one a human male and <em>very</em> angry. </p>
<p>Poe straightened his shirt and smoothed his hair, flashing the most charming smile he could. "Ah, terribly sorry. We were just, well—" </p>
<p>"I can see what you were 'just, well' doing," the man snapped. "This area of the manor is private property and <em>not</em> open to any party guests." </p>
<p>"Well, we <em>were</em> looking for a private room," Poe said. </p>
<p>The man was not amused. He lifted a stiff arm and pointed down the hallway. "I suggest you and your...<em>assistant</em> return to the party immediately, Mr...Bey, was it?" </p>
<p>Poe nodded. "Yes, of course. You're absolutely right. My sincerest apologies to both you and our host." He held out a hand to Finn. "Come along." </p>
<p>They hurried past, and Poe gave the servant another smile before they started down the corridor. He wasn't sure if it would help anything, but he was really trying to play up the persona. Hopefully the man didn't think him smart enough to be any trouble.</p>
<p>"That was close," Finn whispered. </p>
<p>"Too close," Poe agreed. "We should probably make one more round of the party and then leave." A new thought occurred to him. "Damn. The transmission was at ninety percent when I last saw it. We don't know if it went through." </p>
<p>Finn squeezed his hand. "It did." </p>
<p>Poe whipped his head around to gape at him. "What?!" </p>
<p>Finn hushed him. "Keep your voice down. The datapad was on the desk beside me. I checked it while you were keeping Tall, Pale, and Pissy occupied. One hundred percent uploaded." </p>
<p>Poe put his free hand over his mouth so he wouldn't do something stupid, like shout <em>out loud</em>. "You're the best." </p>
<p>"I also cleared the screen." Finn smirked. "So we'll be long gone before they realize what we did." </p>
<p>Poe was going to pass out from sheer relief. "Finn, buddy, I could kiss you." </p>
<p>He froze. The words had just come out of his mouth, but considering what they'd just done—</p>
<p>"You already did," Finn said. "But if you want to do it again, I'd be all right with that." </p>
<p>Poe stared at him, not quite believing his ears. "You would?" </p>
<p>Finn smiled at him. "Yeah, I would." </p>
<p>That smile made Poe's heart flip in his chest. He was in so much trouble.</p>
<p>"But we should probably wait until we're back at our base, Mr. <em>Bey</em>," Finn said. "Unless you want to blow our cover." </p>
<p>Poe let go of Finn's hand, but only to slide his arm around his waist and pull him close. "I don't know. Kissing my assistant seems to fit pretty well with my cover." </p>
<p>Finn arched an eyebrow at him. "That so?" </p>
<p>Poe grinned at him. "Yeah, that's so." </p>
<p>"Well," Finn glanced up and down the hall, and then pulled Poe in by his collar, "<em>I </em>want to kiss Poe Dameron," he said softly. "So if it's all the same to you...I'll wait until we get back." </p>
<p><em>Oh</em>. Not here, where he could hide the reason behind it under the persona he was playing, but back at the base, where it was just the two of them and nothing else. That made Poe's heart flip again. </p>
<p>He gently kissed the corner of Finn's mouth. "All right. When we get back, then." </p>
<p>Finn's eyes sparkled with anticipation. "I'm looking forward to it."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come see me on:<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m">Twitter</a><br/><a href="https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a><br/><a href="https://mad-madam-m.dreamwidth.org/">Dreamwidth</a><br/><a href="https://www.pillowfort.social/mad-madam-m">Pillowfort</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>